yeslimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Guy
Mr. Guy is one of the most well-known and popular characters of Screwy Terrace Studios, alongside Pizza Head and Orange Guy. He is also the 14th Screwy Terrace original character ever made the third Screwy Creatures character (behind Mouse and Doggy), and the fourth Screwy Terrace animated character ever made. Mr. Guy is best known for his starring roles in Screwy, Ain't It?, Cartoon Elimination, Logo Batlle: Revived, and the Screwytoons and Screwball Cartoons franchises. The character has received positive critical response from media critics, though he has been criticized in some trolling and UTTP communities. He has also appeared in more series and shorts than any other Screwy Terrace cartoon character. He would later become the mascot of Screwy Terrace, alongside Screwy in March 2019 and Big Buckteeth Buddy in late June 2019. As of February 2019, a channel based off the character has now been made. However, due to poor viewers and subscribers, in June 2019, the channel's name has been rebranded into "The Screwball Watches", in flavor of a upcoming Screwy Terrace animated series of the same name. Character Bio Mr. Guy is a energetic and crazy alien/amphibian/monster/slug/object-like creature who sometimes has white freckles on his face, a belly button, his torso, and big eyes above his head. He usually spends his time doing funny jokes and playing around with his friends, Mr. Ball, Speck and his love interest, Roller Skate Girl. In every episode, Mr. Guy is known for having a color change other than white all the time. He is also known for his goofy flippant personality. Mr. Guy is characterized by a Mickey Mouse-like cartoony accent and mostly spend his days playing with his friends, relaxing, watching television and eating. Mr. Guy is a very semi-nice character (in several episodes, he is very mean to his friends) and is often seen bored, happy, and playing with the other characters. However, he does not really seem to be compatible with Bill, as he hates when he constantly being bossy to him. He also hate his next door neighbor, Mr. Grumps, due to always getting hurt by him whenever he lands to his house or garden. In most pre-June 2018 cartoons, Mr. Guy is mostly grouchy and jerkiest, although in several episodes, he is happy and joyful. In most post-June 2018 cartoons, Mr. Guy is mostly a dimwitted imbecile, although his grouchy/jerkiest and joyful self can occur in some episodes. Starting with "Screwball Mr. Guy's Large Chin", the character now became a more "wacky, goofy and screwy" character, similar to Screwy Squirrel, the "screwball" version of Daffy Duck, Bugs Bunny, Buzzy the Crow and Woody Woodpecker. His nickname is titled "Screwball Mr. Guy". Trivia * Not counting fanmade content, Mr. Guy has made alot of appearances in most animated Screwy Terrace cartoons such as Screwy, Ain't It?, Cartoon Elimination, Logo Batlle: Revived, the Screwytoons franchise, Screwball Cartoons and Animated Screwball Cartoons, making him the first character have more than any Screwy Terrace character. * Mr. Guy is one of two oldest Screwy Terrace characters who have remained popular; the other being Pizza Head. * Mr. Guy was the 13th Screwy Terrace character ever made. ** Coincidentally, he is the first Screwy Terrace character to be super popular and well remembered. * Dirt Woodpecker shows a slight redesign of Mr. Guy, with a long neck and a rubbery, squashy, stretchy, cartoony and weenie-like body. This version would later phrased out the February 2019 design as of Spiky Twouble. * Mr. Guy is the only original Screwy Terrace character to appear in more reality shows. * Mr. Guy is marked the 3rd Screwy Creatures character ever made, behind Mouse and Doggy. Alongside Mr. Guy, 26 other characters (Speck, Pizza Head, Beary, Foxy, Mr. Ball, Snaily, Beaver, Squirrely, Dexter the Cat, Butch the Dog, Fly, Grumpy Bug, Red Rubber Ball, Ducky, Rabbit, Orange Guy, Slappy the Dingo, American Flag, Hearty, Moley, Screwy, Big Buckteeth Buddy, Orca, Anteater, Jellybean Man and Chipmunk) would follow this trend Category:Characters